


Five Long Nights of Fun

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Robot Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s





	1. And So it begins

The whole place was one big NOPE! With its weathered grey walls and the sign atop it that looked to be on the verge of falling with the amount of rust that covered it. 

 

You tug at the stiff, dry fabric of your uniform, already starting to regret coming here. But then again, where else are you going to find a job that requires no skills beyond being able to stay awake? 

 

With a sigh, you place your hand upon the dust covered doors and enter.

 

The whole place looked abandon, which it was. After a incident the company had refused to disclose to others, you were assigned to watch over the place to keep out looters until Demolition could be carried out. 

 

It reeked of spoiled food and molded wood, but was silent, which made you both relieved and on edge. 

 

Relieved because it meant nothing was in here, on edge because of the off chance there was, you may not hear it coming.  You ignore the creeping sense of dread and pull out your flashlight, aiming the beam at various decrepit walls, finding nothing of interest.

 

What you stood in right now must have been the main room of the Pizzaria, having fallen to decay alongside the rest of the place. Still on the stage, each of them at least seven feet each, were the main attractions, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, each with heads bowed, eyes closed.

 

They were the animatronics, they were the highlight of this place, and now here they were, abandon. If not for the fact robots creeped you out, you may almost feel sorry for them.

 

Still, whoever made them was quite good at it, for as you step closer, you can make out the care and detail put into make them look as lifelike as possible, with Chica looking as though her feathers were the real deal, Bonnie's ears as floppy as that of an actual bunny, Freddies fur akin to a true brown bear. 

 

While everything was in utter ruin, these three looked to be in good shape, seemingly untouched by the weather. Against all better judgement, you reach a hand out, running your fingers over Chicas forearm, quite enjoying the soft nature of her feathers. 

 

Not realizing it, soon are you entranced by how genuine in quality the silken down, so you fail to notice the pair of glimmering purple eyes staring intently at you. 

 

You look up, and now do you understand that Chica was no longer asleep. A yelp of alarm leaves you as you stumble back off the stage, head slamming harshly against an overturned chair.


	2. Feathered Fiend

 

When things come to, you find you are no longer in the main room, but instead in what seemed to be the kitchen where all the pizza was made. Your back is pressed against a hard, cold object, a table no doubt. 

 

You try to stand, only to realize both your arms and legs are bound tightly. ¨Wha?¨ You draw out, struggling against your bonds. 

 

¨Oh deary, please don't struggle!¨ Hums a gentle southern accented voice. You turn your head left and right, trying to find the source, eyes coming to rest on the seven feet of yellow feathers crouched next to you, her eyes locked with yours even as you scream in terror.

 

Chica flinches, drawing back while making shushing motions with her three fingered hands. ¨Its okay! I'm not gonna hurt ya! Please calm down!¨ You close your mouth, looking on as Chica flexes her orange beak. 

 

¨How are you alive?¨ You ask, still tugging at your ropes. She does not answer, just stares at you and your fear stricken face. ¨Dont hurt me¨ You beg, thrashing harder as she reaches a hand out to rest it on your chest. 

 

¨Don't cry¨ She says in a motherly tone, hugging your head as you lay there, completely at her mercy. She frowns in her own way when your shuddering does not subside, but then does a though seem to come to her mind. 

 

¨We were programmed to make people happy. I can make you happy, just be still now and let this ole bird cheer ya up.¨ She rises, heading towards your lower end, to which you struggle all the more to get away. 

 

She grips your shoe, her hold inhuman in its strength. Ever So carefully does Chica remove it, followed quickly by your sock. 

 

¨Laugh for me¨ She says, your only warning before her feathered fingers assault you sole with deadly skill. 

 

The reaction is instant, your eyes widen as a short, alarmed laugh exits your mouth. ¨No! NO! STOP IT!¨ You cry as she continues, struggling with all your might to stop it.  ¨Laugh¨ She says, running her thumb across your arch as her pinkie teases your toes.

 

You giggle helplessly, the sensation of being tickled unbearable. ¨Stop!¨ You shout again, getting no response save more viscous tickles over your foot. This goes on for a good while, and soon are you panting heavily as Chica at last stops. 

 

¨Please.¨ You beg weakly, watching in horror as she unbuttons your shirt to expose your torso. Ẅiggling her fingers, Chica slowly extends them, all while you wave your head frantically in protest. ¨Laugh for me. Laugh until you scream, until you cry, until you pass out.¨

 

And then she touches you, her fingers merciless in their attack on your ribs, your belly, your armpits and your feet. There is no pattern to her, no predicting where she will torment you, just the fact that she will. 

 

You sob for help, face red with exhaustion, streaming from your eyes as you are tortured so thoroughly that all rational thought leaves you. All you want is for it to stop. Oh god in heaven make it stop!

 

But then, after what feels like hours of endless torment, she does. You stare, barely having the strength to keep your head up as she tugs down your pants. You don't even have it in you to speak as Chica prods you slit, running her finger up and down it in a sensual fashion.

 

You moan softly, unable to do anything but, heart thudding as she drags her digit across your most sensitive spot, at the same time stroking your arch in gentle fashion. You titter and groan with ticklish pleasure, staring into those eyes as Chica pushes into your pussy.

 

Ever so slowly does she start to pump in and out, thumb massaging your clit in such a way that you find yourself grinding against the robot. Chica giggles darkly, glowing purple orbs alight with desire as she drags you to orgasm, a whimper of bliss leaving you as your inner walls contract around her. 

 

Chica purrs softly, quite enjoying the sweat covered mess laid out before her, before with nothing but a wink resumes her tickling of your body, you screaming in hyper ticklish agony as the cycle continues for what felt like hours, the robot chicken bringing you to mind numbing ticklegasms for the whole night.

 

When at last you awake, having long since passed out, you find you are no longer bound, your clothing back on you as you recline in a swivel chair. 

 

A hand raises itself to your head as you mutter about how awful a nightmare that was.


	3. Swiggity Swooty

 

The next night came around, you understanably on edge as you enter the pizzaria, this time steering clear of the stage. 

 

Instead deciding to explore a bit, you aim your flashlight at the drawn purple curtains draped over one wall, your curiosity getting the better of you as you head towards it. 

 

Adorned with patterns of golden stars, just like the three robots, this curtain has been well looked after, silken in its touch as you hold a clump in your hand.  Looking to see what lies on the other side, you raise your light, being greeted by a looming figure. 

 

Drawing back in alarm, you aim the beam at it, calming once you see it is another robot, Foxy the Pirate, fast asleep like the other three.  

 

His body and snout are a reddish pink in color, lean and streamlined unlike the bulk that the rest of the robots do, his mouth filled with sharply pointed fangs, some a yellowish color to give the impression of golden fillings. 

 

One hand is without the costume, leaving the dull grey metal underneath bare, the other with a curved sickle at the wrist, his hook. 

 

A pair of brown trousers, severly ripped at the knees, are covering his equally bare legs, deathly thin and without covering. His single eye is a sun gold, the center with a white dot for a pupil as he blinks…………………………………………..Wait, what?

 

Indeed, that sole eye is moving, Foxy is moving, the creaking of metal ringing out as he lurches forward. 

 

You scream and back away, even as his jaw snaps open and closed. Ä garbled, static laden growl emanates from the machince as he swipes with his hook, batting the flashlight from your hand.

 

You turn, and unable to see anytthing, start running. The heavy clanking of metal on stone right on your heels. He was fast! So fast that you can hear the air whistle as that hook continues to swing wildly at your head. 

 

Somthing strikes your leg, down you go, the snarling, snapping beast mouting your waist as his blade is pressed against your throat.

 

You whimper helplessly, back resting on the damp ground, at least four hundred pounds of electronic murder atop you. He trails his blade across your chest, rumbling softly as it catches the hem of your shirt, a soft tug ripping it down the middle.

 

Your chest is now bare, nothing but your bra to cover you as Foxy pinches it between his fingers. 

 

You look up at him, mewling in protest as it too is removed, already perked nipples on full display. 

 

Foxy clicks and whirrs, that hand fondling on teat gently, the pressure of his hook leaving your neck as he puts all his focus into your chest. 

 

You sigh, allowing this, for what else can you do?  Let the Captain have his fun, least he gut you like a trout. And so, you submit to the pleasure forced upon you, best to make the most of it, right?

 

It seems, however, that the Fox wanted more than just your boobs, for he rises, tugging at your pants to remove them.  You whimper softly, the cool night air making you shiver. 

 

A heavy palm lays atop your panty covered mound, gently rubbing up and down. Moaning, you grind against him, Captain Foxy giving a crooked jawed grin at the sounds being pushed from you. 

 

But then he halts, staring at you with his single gold eye as he brings down his trousers, allowing you to gasp in shock at the crimson red organ underneath them. 

 

Who is their right mind decided to give a child friendly animatronic a dick?! A accurate, knotted fox dick?!

 

But, before you can go to far into this thought, Foxy has his hand on the back of your head, the pointed tip of his shaft rubbing your lips. 

 

Seeing no alternative, you open, allowing the thick based tube to slide right in. Foxy purrs like a hungry lion, slowly but steadily thrusting in and out of your mouth. 

 

You run your tongue over the head, swirl around the body, squeeze your lips down as it retracts to put pressure on him. Through all this, Foxy hums darkly, swiftly accelerating his pace as time goes on. 

 

Soon your whole head is bobbing as he face fucks you, using your tits to help things, you mash them together as he pulls out all save the tip, kneading your breasts to drive him over the edge. 

 

A soft growl is all you get before Foxy's cock spasms, each twitch launching strands of white across your chest and face. 

 

Panting heavily, you watch as Foxy stands, tearing a swathe of his brown pants off and dabbing your body with it. 

 

You find it in you to giggle despite all that just happened, finding it a tad cute to see what had moments earlier tried to kill you now being so gentle. 

 

Now you know for certain things aren't just a dream, you pat the foxes head.  ¨This isn't so bad¨ You think as he helps clean you up.


	4. Hop along

Night three arrives, you with your new uniform on, curious as to who would entertain you this time. 

 

For the sake of pacing, you waste no time entering the pizzaria, light in hand as you glance about. Foxy is back in his Cove, Chica rests on stage, Freddy with her, but when you look to the bears right, you realize the stage is minus one bunny. 

 

Glancing left and right, you try to find where he went to, getting nothing but decrepit walls for your troubles. 

 

While still nervous at the thought of being watched and not knowing when your stalker may strike.

 

A clattering rings out to your left, you aiming your light and finding nothing. ¨W-W-Who's there?¨ You ask in a frightened tone.  

 

A soft giggle in one ear is your reply. You turn, but whatever it was is already gone. ¨Sh-Show yourself!¨ You demand. More giggles, more clattering, getting closer and closer with each passing moment. 

 

You back up, right into somthing big and solid. A furry purple hand clamps down on your mouth, you screaming into it as Bonnie shoves you against the wall. 

 

¨Shhhh¨ He whispers in one ear, his other hand sneaking its way into your shirt and squeezing tight. 

 

You whimper softly at the touch, his strength keeping you pinned, helpless and at the machines mercy as he drags down your trousers.  

 

¨Lets not waste anytime, huh?¨ He growls softly, rubbing at least eleven inches of meat between your cheeks, the muffled groan you give causing his shaft to twitch eagerly, ¨Easy does it now¨ The Rabbit purrs as his head prods your glistening entrance. 

 

Moaning in bliss at the sensation of being penetrated, you wiggle your ass to show your enjoyment, Bonnie chuckling as he starts to move his hips. 

 

¨Look at you, moaning as I fuck this ass.¨ He pushes up to the hilt, tip brushing your womb, eliciting more sounds of pleasure. ¨Such a slut for us, the way you give in so quickly.¨ He retracts, only to drive himself back in again. 

 

¨The way Chica made you scream, how Foxy throat fucked you, god it made me so hard¨ He coils his fingers around your throat, nuzzling his snout into the crook of your neck.

 

¨Just you wait, you think you got it good with us?¨ A taunting scoff echoes. ¨Wait till you meet the boss.¨ He squeezes just hard enough to keep you alert.  

 

You don't say anything, you cant say anything, just grind against the creature intent on using you for his own pleasure, hands pressed against the wall as you are railed so hard that everything but the sensations seems dull.

 

¨So tight¨ The machine snarls, you replying with a muffled cry as with alarming suddenness do you cum, inner walls clamping down on the dick that pushed you to the brink. 

 

¨So soon? You are just pathetic¨ Bonnie purrs, not halting whatsoever as he continues to thrust in and out. 

 

This seems to go on for what felt like hours, you moaning into the palm that covers your mouth and thoroughly making a mess of yourself as Bonnie wrenches from you at least another four orgasms, all of which leave you wanting more. 

 

At last, with a chuckle does Bonnie release himself, the spasming of his dick being the herald to strands of burning hot fluid coating your pussy´s insides. 

 

Bonnie releases you, lets you fall to the ground where you stay for another second. 

 

¨See ya around, sweet cheeks.¨ He says, before he returns to the stage, lowing his head as that glimmering light leaves his eyes. 

 


End file.
